


Fish braid

by Nirvs (nirvanad)



Series: Hanging out with masterminds [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Mycroft Is Not Amused, prison break out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvanad/pseuds/Nirvs
Summary: Molly and Eurus first date





	Fish braid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marchh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchh/gifts).



> Marceeh prompted me this little thing.

“Miss Hooper, I require your undivided attention.”

“Ugh” Of course a single woman couldn’t risk her safety in a blind date in peace, not when she was an asset to any of the Holmes. Right when she got to the restaurant. Perfect.

“I indeed prefered those times when you were more amenable.”

“Mycroft, unless you got me another plane so I can fill with perfect maintained corpses, I’m sure I’m not irreplaceable. There’s someone waiting for me right now.”

Molly looked to the small and too crowded restaurant. In the corner table she could see her date with jasmine flower in her hair. Molly wish she got better sight but from there her date looked just lovely, with some luck she would be as smart in person as their texts seemed too.

“In 45 minutes I’ll have three times to extract her and ensure the safety of everyone in the perimeter.” Mycroft explained while, the other woman just waved her.

“And Molly,” Mycroft talked more softly now, like he was being heard. “You’re the only one who ever enticed her mercy. She is indeed irreplaceable, but I am sure that you can bring her back.” The line went dead.

When Molly get to the table to check that her date is indeed Eurus Holmes in flesh, she is in that state when you can’t even feel the danger you got into because you’re still understanding. Eurus stands to greet her.

“Molly! You’re so beautiful, humankind simply didn’t produced yet a camera to do justice to your completion. I can say it. I’ve tried a dozen.”

The best pathologist in London is opening and shutting her mouth like a fish, looking first to Eurus’ face and then to her joined hands, shaking purely on automatic.

“Please sit, you don’t mind that I’ve already ordered pasta for us both, don’t you?” She places a hand in Molly’s arm who seats in the stuffed chair. “Great! My ride will come in 37 minutes, this give us plenty of time.”

After a glass of water down in a single sip Molly gets her voice back.

“How the hell do you scaped? I thought-” Eurus lifts a finger.

“The question isn’t how, is why. There’s always a way to scape, you just got see, and I see very far my dear. Pity, I never got a motive to get out from my tower, or to talk, till today.” Eurus steeples her fingers and smiles a sweat smile to her. This wasn’t psychopath that break out to slaughter everyone in their way. This was a alone woman who got someone to address her loneliness.

Looks like Eurus can hear her thoughts if all the expressions are any indicator.

“Perfect! My turn. One to ten, how can you describe the pain you gave Jim when you broke up with him?”

This time, there it goes Molly’s glass of wine.

 

* * *

“No matter how much I love to repeat myself, I’ll say it again: suppliers, cleaning staff, directors, transportation staff, auxiliary security staff, not even the rats can sleep before interrogation. And I am personally supervising a prisoner arriving since it seems that security service isn’t trustworthy anymore.”

Mycroft, five agents, two guards and what it looks like a physician are waiting the helicopter to open to receive the most dangerous captive that this prison cannot hold.

“Or you wanted to see your little sister back home.” Anthea says only to his ears at the same time Molly is helping Eurus get off the helicopter with her chained handcuffs. Mycroft broke the poker face when he saw his sister purposely stumbling and falling in the small woman’s arms.

“Not in the first date” He was reading in Molly’s lips.

Mycroft is quite alarmed by the light tone and smiles in which he found the women. He goes along with they to the office where the doctor could look for Eurus, when in fact he was the one concern worthy.

“And what  _ that  _ means?” Mycroft was pointing to his sister hair.

“It’s called fish braid, brother dear.” Eurus said with a bland smile.

“Fish braid, fish braid- I know it is a fish braid. It’s too finely braided for your fingers Eurus, that’s what I’m saying. And footages shown only your hair down, that’s what I’m asking.” No one could have saw the corner of Anthea mouth lifting while she get out of the room before she broke character.

“Well, she was handcuffed, and, as you said, her hair was down, and all the wind- you know Mycroft?”

“I can’t believe you Molly, I really can’t.” Mycroft was rubbing his temple. Molly surprised him many times with her wit, her resilience but today he was by the kindness with one that had threatened her life. How she was able to forgive that? How could be possible that one could face the true nature of a Holmes and not only endure, but appreciate? When they were back to Terra Firma, Molly and him will start to talk. A lot, if she allows so.

“So, Molly, I can wait you in a fortnight? I can compose something for you till then.” Mycroft lifts his eyes for them and waits hopelessly for the answer.

“Sure dear, it’s a deal.”

“You definitely shall not.”

  
  



End file.
